Elena's story
by miko-demoness
Summary: Elena gets pulled back to Arda after being tortured for more than a month. Chapter 1: After the torture Chapter 2: Waking up in Arda
1. Chapter 1

I only own any OCS that I add to it.

Language is done in English for this whole chapter:

Starring into the mirror, a thought crosses my mind...

See picture of Elena Silver's Clothes on my page

Two tours of duty as a Navy Doctor, and it's at home that I almost die.

The bruises and cuts that litter my body, says what I can't. Of the hours of torture that I endured at the hands of my insanely jealous husband.

The man that promised my Father to honor and cherish me, starved and beat me for nearly a month after I gave birth to his son...

The man my Father sold me to, so he could get out from under his debit.

I glance up, as a female police officer walked into the washroom.

She smiles gently at me before saying. "Ms. Silver, Your little one is starting to get fussy. I think he might be hungry. The Paramedic wanted to know if you wanted him to feed the little one or did you want him to? "

I run my hand thru my long wet silver hair and pulled the blanket around my loosely covered shoulders tight as I start to walk towards her. "I haven't feed him from a bottle before." I answer. "He's breast fed. My... he made sure that I drank enough water and had 2 multivitamins a day so that I could still fed our son... the only thing that kept me alive I bet..."I say with the start of a frown.

The Officer tilted her head with a small smile. "Well at least he did that. Come with me and we'll get you back to your baby boy."

"Cal... he's name is Calenmaethor." I say with a small smile.

The officer's smile widens. "Can I ask where you got the name from?" She asks kindly.

"Calen means Green for his eyes. Maethor because he's a fighter. His heart stopped 3 times when he was born. And my husband didn't care to name him. So I named him my Green Warrior." Elena said with a small smile.

"Can I ask what language its in. It sounds beautiful." She asked.

"My parents called it Sindarin, they spoke the language while I grew up."Elena told her.

As I follow her I notice that most of the other officers have cleared out of the main floor. Walking into the living room, I spot my son being held by a effeminate male. With his hair back in a long ponytail and very slim figure, I decide that they thought he was the least fear inspiring figure they had on hand.

"Thank-you." I say softly as I reach out for my son.

With a kind smile and no reaction to my injuries, the man passed my son back to me. " He is absolutely adorable. And so happy. He must be a delight to play with."

I smile softly at the Paramedic. "He's the reason I'm still alive."

He smiled back wider. " Then he must know that you love him because he is absolutely the best little one I've had the honor to meet." With that he turns and starts to pack up. "Doctor Silver, would you like me to leave a first-aid kit or do you have one here?" He asks curiously.

Thinking for a moment I nod. "Yes please. I'm not sure where my kit is." I say as I look around at all of the clutter in the living room.

The female officer clears her throat. " Doctor, did you want me to stay inside or in the car outside?"

I turn my head towards her and answer. "if you would like, Officer. My couch is free. And I would probably feel safer with you near by."

With a smile, she nods and says. " Mika, would you stay with the kind Doctor till I get back from my car?"

The Paramedic (Mika) nods and then starts the pack up his kit. Looking at me he says. " I'll leave this kit here for you. That way if you need anything, Doctor, you can just grab it."

Nodding my head. "Thank-you."

Turning towards the guest bedroom with the kit hanging off my forearm, I lay my son down on the bed, quickly changing him and redressing in him in a pair of warm pajamas. I wash my hands quickly and grab a water from the mini fridge beside the bed. I drink the water as I cuddle my son close and start to breastfeed him. It wasn't long before I start to drift into the darkness.

~~Back to the Paramedic.~~

"Hey, Mika, thank-you for staying. I'm just gonna check in on the Doc before you go. Okay?" The officer ask.

Mika smiled as he sat up from the couch. "Sure. I think she went into the first door on the right."

I smile at him before turning down the hallway. Quietly I open the door... there is a slightly mussed bed and the first - aid kit is just lying on the bed at a weird angle. With a quick glance in all the other doors down the hallway, I yell out.

"Mika, where did you say they went?" Going back into the first bedroom on the right, I suddenly notice that the window had been broken... with glass falling on the floor... with a blood spotted space in the shape of a figure about the size of Tonight's victim.

Mika appeared in the open door. When he saw the glass in my hand, he pause... "I didn't hear a sound from in here... I heard running water in the bathroom and then I saw her close this bedroom door with the little one on her hip."

Grabbing my mic from my jacket, I sent out a call. "This is Constable Lauren Smith. badge number 03163, I have a possible 207 - a badly beaten female and child missing from their residence at ? Ashwood st. Female took the child into a bedroom to BF. There is broken glass into the room and we can't find her. Female was last when she asked for police protection at her location. Paramedics had just seen her. I repeat I have a possible 207 - calling a 999. Do you repeat?"

While waiting for confirmation from dispatch, I looked at Mika.

"Attention Constable Smith, We have dispatched 3 cars to your location. Cars are less than 5 minutes out. Please hold location until detectives arrive."

"10-4. over and out." Lauren acknowledged. With a quick glance at Mika. "Lets look around the outside of the house for anything that will help us."

~~END SCENE~~


	2. Chapter 2

I only own any OCS that I add to it.

I will be using this as a start, and will be taking suggestions for the 2 chapter, there will be 2 chapter #2s. one of where i think it should go [LOTR], and one were you think it could go. (like what series [ , HP, NCIS,Criminal Minds].

Sindarin is like this (hi)

Westron/common is like this {hi}

Orc/Uruk hai speak is like this [hi]

Chapter # 2

:Listening to the sounds that were slowly waking me up, I realized something was wrong... Why did I hear so many birds in the city...

With a jerk, I was sitting up and staring in shock at the trees around me, when the sounds suddenly stop. Looking around in shock, I quickly pick up my still sleeping little one and cuddled him close. After a moment of looking around, I glance down and stare in shock. I was wearing something new... I did not go to sleep in this... Then in the lightening darkness I see that...

My Son has POINTED EARS...

"ok... Deep breath..." With a quick glance around, I look back down at my son... Everything is still the same as usual, except the fact that my son has ELF EARS...

With a strange thought, I reach up and push my hair back from my still cut and bruised face. My hand brushes against a pointed ear, instead of a rounded one.

"OK... First of all, where are We?" I ask out loud as I glance down at my son. Who coos very cutely.

Suddenly I notice that the forest noises haven't returned... then I hear it. A heavy stomping, almost like a Company of new Cadets at a run, not quite in sync.

Standing up, I edge towards the opening in the trees. Spotting a large group of black Shadows running across the field, I press myself and my son close to one of the trees.

Shocked at the sudden movement, Calaeron started to whimper. I try to shush him quickly.

One of the Darkly dressed shadows running across the field stopped and stared towards us. With a start, our eyes meet.

"[halt, there is something there in the trees]" He yelled out.

The rest of the Company came to a quick halt, as they all turned towards the trees.

One of the Shadows stalked closer to the one that called out. "[What did you see?]"

The first Shadow, Points towards the tree I was leaning against.

"[There, Master]" He says as he looks at the tree I was hiding behind.

Suddenly I hear two voices yell out.

"{Hide}" "{Run}!" 2 voices yell out. Fear so thick, I could almost understand what they were saying.

Turning to run from these Shadows, I run straight into one. With a smile full of sharp teeth and nauseating scent, it made me stumble back into the tree.

"[I discovered the edible scent]" the Monster yelled out.

"[bring it to me]" The Leading Monster yelled.

With a gasp, the monster grabbed me by the back of my neck and I was turned towards the Company of Shadows and almost dragged to the Leader.

"[An elf, with a child no less]" The leader of the Shadows spoke with a grin. "[I have not had ELF flesh in some time.]"

He motions to the Shadow that held me and motioned to the others to follow him as he turned.

"[the white wizard waits!]" He yelled out. "[hurry magots!]" "[the faster we get there.]" "[the faster i get to eat.]" He laughs out loud, which makes several of them yell, and growl.

~FROM MERRY AND PIPPINS POINT OF VIEW~~

Pippin looks up when he hears the growling speech from their captor. When he motions to have something brought to him , he yells "{Run}"

Merry yells "{Hide}" when he realizes what is going on.

Shortly after this they hear more black speech from inside the forest's edge. Quickly followed by an Elf female being shoved thru the branches. She had bruises and cuts everywhere. Blood and dirt all over her ripped clothes.

Pippin yells out in shock when he notices the child in her arms. "{Merry... she has a child...}" glancing at him in shock. "{Didn't Legolas and Aragon say that there had not been an elfling since Arwen?}"

Merry nodded in shock, as they watch one of the orc pick her up bridal style and they quickly started to move again.

"(you..ok?)" Merry asked in slow Sindarin. Pippin stared at him in shock. Merry looked at him then said. "{Legolas has been teaching me little bits of Sindarin since we left Rivendell.}"

The female jerked her head up and away from the child, to stare at them.

"(You speak?)" The ellyth said with a rasp to her voice, as tho she was not used to speaking. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "(You can speak the same language as me?)"

Merry stared in confusion. "(Wait, new... to...speak.)"

The Ellyth's face fell. A tear slipped from her left eye and ran down her face.

The Ellyth didn't say anything after that. She just turned her face down and pulled her little one closer to her chest.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other in fear. "{Merry... didn't Aragorn say that Elves can only die to injury and grief?}"

Merry nodded with a sad look on his face. "{Hopefully she won't die of grief before the others save us.}"

Pippin got a hopeful expression on his face. "{Merry will you try to translate for me?}"

Merry looked at Pippin in confusion... "{If I can I will try...}"

Pippin thought for a moment, then said. "{Lady. Do not give up hope. They will come for us. One in our party is an elf. Legolas is like you.}"

Merry thought for a moment before beginning. "(Lady. Do not give up hope. They will come for us. One in our party is an elf. Legolas is like you.)"

The Ellyth looked up at Pippin before glancing at Merry. "( Legolas is an Elf? like Me?)" She asks as she reaches to touch her ear.

Merry and Pippin both nod from their place on the Uruk Hai's backs.

"(this is monster?)" She asks with a pointed finger to the Uruk Hai holding her.

Pippin said. "{Uruk Hai.}"

"(Monster is?)" "(what is?) Monster " Merry asked.

The ellyth smiled a little. "(Monster is Creature.)"

"{ah, Pippin she calls the Uruk Hai a monster or creature...}" He says with a laugh.

"(they come? for you?)" The Ellyth asked with a look of hope on her face. "(many come?)" "(soon?)" "(I can feed the baby soon then?)

Merry looked confused for a moment before he said. "{Oh! the baby will have to eat soon.}" The Uruk Hai holding him suddenly yelled out.

"[Female must feed little one.]" The Uruk Hai said.

The leader of the Uruk Hai dropped back. The Pack slowed.

"[Can the bitch not feed the young as we travel?]" He asked the Uruk Hai.

"[think female can not travel and feed child.]" He said to the Leader.

"(We will stop, little one eat.)" The Leader tells the Ellyth. The Uruk Hai holding her lowers her to the ground. The two holding Merry and Pippin drop them on the ground. " {We leave at sun rise}.

Merry and Pippin stare at the leader in shock.

Glancing between themselves, Merry turns to the Ellyth and asks. " (What your name?)

The Ellyth looks up from adjusting her clothes to feed the baby. ""(My name is Elena Mithril it means the same as silver star.) Her cloak covered the baby and all the important things.

Pippin looks at her face closely.

"{Merry? I have a question for her.?}" Pippin asks suddenly.

The Ellyth looks at Pippin then Merry, with a questioning tilt to her head.

Pippin asks. "{How is that you became injured?}"

Merry thought for a moment then said. "{you hurt, when?}"

Elena grimaced. "(long story.)"

"{She says its a long story, Pip.}" Merry said after translating it in his head.

"{We have time, Merry. Tell her that.}" Pippin said back.

Merry laughed and said to her. "(We have time, My Lady.)"

Elena laughed lightly with a small smile on her face. "The simple story is the father of my child did this to me.)"

"{She says simple story is that the father of the child... O- my- God, Pippin... her mate did this to her.}" Merry said with a shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you , Miraerys, Raider-K and NovellaSkyler, for commenting on my story. This chapter is for you ^_^

betad by Margotdavid, for 2 chapters, and 553colinm

Sindarin is like this (hi)

Westron/common is like this {hi}

Orc/Uruk hai speak is like this [hi]

Pippin and Merry sit in shock and stares down at their bound hands.

Elena shakes her head. "(is not bad. okay now)" trying to use the simplest words and ideas.

Pippin looks up and says. "{Why would your mate hurt you like that?}"

Merry asked for him. "(Why your husband hurt you?)"

Elena replies. "(My father gift me to him.)"

Merry gasped... "(Why?)"

"{What? Merry, tell me what she said.}" Pippin demanded while tugging on his arm.

Elena checked on the baby then replied again. "(my father, me slave to him)."

Merry looked sad. "{Pip, her father sold her to her husband. She didn't choose him.}"

Pippin gasped. "{How did she escape?}"

Merry looked at Elena. "(Escape?)"

Elena grimaced. "(I killed him for hurting my son!" she said with a firm tone of voice... unremorseful.

Merry smiled darkly. "{I think she killed him, Pip. And I'm glad she did. He hurt the baby.}"

Pippin looked shocked for a moment. "{He hurt the Baby?}"

Merry looked at Elena. "(baby hurt?)"

Elena smiled softly. "(He smacked him.) (I killed him for it.)"

Merry smiled. "{Its ok now, Pip. He hit the baby. So she ended him. She's a good mom.}"

Suddenly Pip heard a noise, and out of the darkness he noticed an Uruk Hai sulking closer to their group.

"{MERRY! Look out!}" Pip yelled.

Merry and Elena glanced over their shoulders. Merry rolled towards Pippin. Elena screamed when the Uruk Hai grabbed her around the throat and lifted her and the baby towards him.

Merry and Pippin yell as they look around for the Uruk Hai Leader. "{HELP!}" "{HE's GONNA KILL HER!}"

Elena screamed again as the Uruk Hai reached out to take the baby from her. Swinging her legs at him, She tried to keep him away from her baby.

Shockingly, the Uruk Hai stopped and made a strange gurgling sound, before dropping Elena.

Moments later, the Uruk Hai dropped half on top of her.

She turned and yelled out as she pulled up her cape's hood. "(Run into the forest and go to the oldest looking tree you can find and tell it IM BAUR LAUN! Now RUN!)" "(I will find you when it is safe)."

Merry turned to Pippin and said. "{She says to run!}" As he struggles to both of them up.

"{We can't leave her, Merry.}" Pippin said as he tried to turn back to her.

"(The Arrow is of the make of Man. Do as I have told you.)" Vittori yelled. "(RUN!)"

"{She says its a man's arrow that killed the Uruk Hai. That she will find us when its safe. So RUN!}" Merry Yelled.

Merry and Pippin ran into the forest.

Elena screamed in pain when the dagger on the Uruk Hai's belt dug into her leg when she shifted to get out from under him while holding her son. Her one hand trying to push the heavy Uruk Hai off her, while holding Cal tight to her chest with the other. Noticing the men that turned to look at her.

Several of the attacking army turned towards the feminine scream and started to fight in that direction when they saw her struggling under the Uruk Hai's weight.

Not much time passed before she was surrounded by lightly armored men as they tried to keep her safe from the last of the Uruk Hai while they were disposed of.

After the last Uruk Hai fell, a voice yelled out. "{CAPTAIN EOMER!}"

A warrior with a gold trimmed cloak turned to look over at the man, and noticed a small circle of men. He nudged his horse in their direction and was beside them in less than a minute.

"{Yes, Ceorl?}" Eomer asked when he arrived. Alarm crossed his face when the men moved and he saw what they had been guarding. A small female sat on the ground half buried by the body of a dead Uruk Hai warrior.

Eomer quickly dismounted while directing his men to remove the corpse from her legs.

"{My Lady?}" Eomer asked as he reached her side. As he got closer to the Female he noticed the cuts and bruises that covered every inch of exposed skin. Her Silvery/grey eyes widened in shock when Eomer reached out to touch her. A flinch stopped him just before he touched her.

Eomer listened to her mumble softly to her self, something he couldn't understand. Tilting her head she sighed softly, before clutching something tighter to her chest under her cloak.

Eomer frowned, then reached out slowly to the woman. He offered her a hand up.

The woman flinched again, before slowly raising a hand to his. While her other hand remained clasped around the object next to her chest.

Suddenly an infant's cry rang out.

Everyone freezes and look on in shock at the woman.

She jumps and adjusts the cloak about her to show a small child, bundled up in soft cloths.

Eomer stared at her in shock. Not hearing the quiet murmuring of his men, as they murmur their surprise.

Suddenly Eomer notices a sprig of silver peaking out from behind her hood.

Reaching out and gently tugging on the lock of snow white, he realizes that what he did is very inappropriate as it was attached. He jerked his hand back from her head. While he does so he knocks her hood from her head.

Surprise again loosens his men's tongues as they all stare at the snow white hair and Elf ears on the woman that they had just saved.

"{ELF?}"

"{IS SHE A WITCH TO HAVE SUCH HAIR?}"

"{SHE'S AN ELF?}"

"{IS SHE THE ELVIN WITCH?}"

The men stare at the Elf in shock as the murmuring continues.

The Elf's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

Which brings Eomer back to the situation at hand.

"{Mount UP!}" Eomer shouts as he quickly mounts on his horse and motions to his men, to pass him the Elf.

Quickly the other men mount up after insuring that all the piles of Corpses are starting to burn.

When everyone was mounted, Eomer turned and lead the large army off into the coming sun rise.

Eomer started to get confused when the Elf woman kept saying something in her language and staring and pointing in the direction of the burning corpses. But then Eomer decided that she was just thanking them alot for saving them over and over.

~~3 hours later~~

"{RIDERS OF ROHAN! WHAT NEWS OF THE MARK?}" A voice called out.

Eomer and his men circled around and quickly surrounded the 3 cloaked figures

before next chapter, I would like to see 9 comments or likes. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I only own any OCS that I add to it.

Translators are

Sindarin is like this (hi)

Westron/common is like this {hi}

Orc/Uruk hai speak is like this [hi]

"(Little ones?)" Legolas asked as Aragorn stood up straight in surprise with Gimli asking a question in another language.

"{What did she say?}" Gimli asked in concern.

"(What is this about little ones?)" Legolas asked with a tilt of his head.

Aragorn spoke softly to Gimli and Eomer what she had said.

"(I tried to tell the human male that the little ones had run into the woods, but he did not understand me. We must go back... They could have gotten injured while running... They had were so young... they had no weapons... and their hands where tied... they could be in danger...)" Elena stuttered out. "(What if when we left they were found by more of the Uruk Hai?)"

Legolas gently grasped her hand from where it was shaking in the air. "(Calm yourself, My Lady. We will go now and search for these little ones.)" He glances at Aragorn, who had been translating for Gimli, Eomer and his men.

Eomer looked haunted. "{I left CHILDREN in the woods near the Battle?}"

Eomer's men started to shift and mutter to themselves in concern.

"(What did the little ones look like? What color was their hair? Their eyes? How old? Did they say what their names where?)" Legolas asked at Aragorn's prompting.

Elena grasped Legolas's hand tightly. "(They where about half of the man's height with golden brown hair... and blue green eyes. I could not guess their age for I have not been around their kind before. They had no shoes on their feet... They will get sick for sure...)" She managed to say before Aragorn interrupted.

"(Did you get their names, My Lady?)" Aragorn asked.

Elena turned to Aragorn. "(They did not tell me their names... but they did call each other something... would that help?)"

"(Anything would help us find these little ones..)" Legolas cut in as he lightly glared at Aragorn.

Elena glanced at Aragorn before looking at Legolas once more."(Pip and Merry... I think... they repeated those words quite frequently.)"

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli's eyes widened in disbelief.

Eomer asked. "{We are searching for little ones named Pip and Merry?}"

Legolas asked quickly. "(Did Merry speak Sindarin?)"

Elena nodded quickly. "(Not very well, but enough to get basic thoughts into conversation.)"

Aragorn started.

"{What is it?}" Gimli asked.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and Gimli. "{I had been teaching Merry words in Sindarin during the journey.}"

"{He has been feeling like he was not doing enough to help.}" Legolas explained to Aragorn and Gimli.

Eomer waved to his men and they brought forward 2 horses. A Bay and a Pinto where brought forward. The Bay was 16 hands high and almost black in several spots. The Pinto was 15.3 hands high and was black and white in color. "{Good Luck finding the Children.}

Eomer waved to his men and they brought forward 2 horses. A Bay and a Pinto where brought forward. The Bay was 16 hands high and almost black in several spits. The Pinto was 15.3 hands high and was black and white in color. "{Good Luck finding the Children.}

Legolas frowned as he helped Elena down from Eomer's horse.

"(Are you injured, My Lady?)" Legolas asked. "(Did you hurt your front? You are clutching your chest like it hurts to move it.)"

Aragorn turned from Eomer and Gimli when he heard Legolas ask this.

"(Ah, it is not bad, but it is hard to hold Cal while he is sleeping.)" Elena tried to explain.

Legolas looked confused for a moment. "(Cal?) He asked.

"(My Son.)" Elena pulled back her cloak so that Legolas could see the baby strapped to her chest.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli all stare at the child in shock.

"(A child?)" Legolas gasped out.

"(Yes, my son is just over a month old. His name is Calenmaethor. But I just call him, Cal.)"

Legolas turned to Aragorn. Who is staring at the child in shock.

Eomer watches this in confusion. Looking between Aragorn, Legolas and the Elven Female.

"(Should we not be going to search for the little ones and not wasting time like this?)" Elena asked in confusion.

Hearing her gentle repremand, snaps Legolas and Aragorn back to now.

Aragorn turns and helps Gimli up on the Bay before mounting.

While he does this, Legolas takes Elena's hand and leads her over to the Pinto and helps her to mount the horse. Jumping up behind her, He gently wraps his arm around them. Gently cupping his hand around the curve of Calenmaethor's spine. "(My Lady, we will not allow the Uruk Hai to hurt you again.)"

Elena turned her head after watching him do this. "I have not felt safe in a while. It may take me a while to trust the feeling, but I will try to trust in you.)"

"(That is all that we could ask of you, My lady.)" Legolas said as he smiled widely.

After about 20 minutes, Legolas started to notice that Elena was leaning a little more of her weight against him. Looking down he realizes that she had fallen asleep against him. Smiling a little, Legolas tightened his arms around the pair.

Aragorn turned his head towards his friend. He smiled when he saw the possessive hold that Legolas had on the Ellyth.

Legolas shook his head and slowly raised his finger to his lips. "{She is alseep.}"

Gimli smiled. "{I am glad that the Lady feels safe enough with us to sleep.}" He said at a loud whisper.

Legolas smiled softly when he heard what Gimli had said. "{As long as she is safe, then all is good. If only we knew what happened to Merry and Pippin after they entered the Forest of Fanghorn.}"

"{I wonder what promted the Lady to suggest they run in there.}" Gimli asked with a small frown on his face.

~~2.5 hours later~~

Arriving at the Uruk Hai's funeral Piers, they started to search on horse back for the split tree that Elena had described to them.

Aragorn waved Legolas over to the tree when he found it. Elena and the baby woke up when the horse stopped.

Elena put the child to the breast while Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas discussed how to proceed.

Pointing to the left of the tree, after she managed to put the child back to sleep, "(They went into the forest there. Merry and Pippin ran into the trees there to escape the Uruk Hai and the Attacking humans. I told them to find a large old tree and ask for its protection. I told them to say, ~IM BAUR LAUN~. The tree people should have protected them.)"

Aragorn looked at her in confusion.

Legolas said. "(The Ents have not walked in the open for so long, Elena. For more than an Age. Why would you tell Merry and Pippin to ask that?)" He asked.

Elena looked up at Legolas. "(What do you mean? The Entwives have always talked to us and helped with the gardens.)"


End file.
